The invention relates to an anti-vibration element, in particular for a manually operated tool such as a chain saw, a parting-off grinder or similar device.
An anti-vibration element with a coil spring is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,107. The coil spring is fixed at both ends and connects a housing part joined to the handle system of the tool to a housing part joined to the engine of the tool. The coil spring of the anti-vibration element has no internal damping. The vibrations of the engine and the tool excite inherent vibrations in the coil spring. These form within a frequency range of 200 to 1000 Hertz depending on the geometry of the spring. These inherent vibrations are transmitted to the handle system of the tool and may, within certain frequency ranges, represent the most significant share of total vibration at the handle system. This vibration is then absorbed by the operator and thus reduces ease of operation and causes the operator to tire more quickly.
The object of the invention is to create an anti-vibration element of the aforementioned general type which achieves improved vibration damping.